What it Means to Love
by Monokia
Summary: The grudges are beginning to weaken as Kyouko has begun to open herself to love. The Angels are preparing themselves for one last battle; however, it is only a certain amount of time before the battle is won. The angels hold the weapon of the grudges undoing: love. What will happen to our grudges? A continuation of the oneshot- Playing Poker with the Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

When Kyouko had lost her feelings of love many of her angels had disappeared. Her grudge demons were many but slowly over time the locks were falling off. A war was raging deep inside of her, and it was one her angels were determined to win. After witnessing the battle plan the grudges inside her were hatching she reported back to her sisters.

"They are going to use Ren-san!" she cried out piteously and shivered. Many angels patted her on the shoulder and cooed to her.

"I thought they liked him; how could they use him like this." one angel piped up from the background.

"They said he could protect them all from Reino and Sho." the angel sobbed but around her angelic light bulbs were popping out.

"That doesn't sound like they are going to abuse him; that sounds like love." sung an angel. Many angels began to echo her and immediately the small angel stopped crying.

"Are you sure, I'd hate to think they were going to mistreat Ren-san."

Off somewhere in the shadows a small group of grudges were watching what was going on. They began to shift uncomfortably at the turn the angel's conversation had taken. All this talk of love had begun to make their stomachs turn. Finally the last blow was thrown.

"Maybe the grudges don't realize it but even they are beginning to cherish Ren-san and have become dependant on him!" All the angels began to dance when a battle cry echoed.

"Attack!" the small demons launched themselves at the angels who had begun to scatter. They managed to capture an angel and returned to their base with the prisoner of war.

"Leader," they shouted when they neared. They stood at attention and presented the angel to the crowd of demons. A loud roar exploded before the appointed leader was dragged up to sort out the situation.

"Did you capture an angel again so we could torture her?" he smiled and began to advance.

"No," they cried out together, "the angels are finally plotting against us!" A collective gasp was heard before the grudges sprung on the angel.

"So at last you show your true colors, but we will not bend!" they began tugging her wings as they wrapped around constricting her.

"We angels do not plot; no we only thought that you grudges were beginning to love Ren!"

The grudges shriveled away from her as if they were burned.

"Don't call Tsuruga-san so formely. He's a god! Even our master fears him!"

The angel blinked confused, "does that mean you do love him?" she asked innocently.

"No!" they shouted together. Although all their voices held less resolve.

"I'm confused. So answer these questions for me, please." the angel commanded. All the grudges avoided her eyes guiltily as they looked away.

The tables were turned…


	2. Angels are Better at Boxing

All the demons shifted uncomfortable before they proffered the temporarily leader. The angel cocked her head at the grudge and widened her eyes. "First question, do you hate him." The grudge tensed at the accusation and retreated to convene with it's brethren.

"Do we hate him?" one asked loudly.

"Hush, to loud! She might overhear us." he hissed. "We respect him don't we."

"We admire him."

"We worship him!"

The leader nodded his head and slunk back to the angel, "We don't hate him."

The angel thought furiously for a moment, "Then you love him?" The grudge shook his head no and she was motivated to ask, "Then what do you feel for him?"

The grudge glowered at her before retreating again, "What do I say?"

"Just say what you think."

"Don't worry we got your back."

"Yeah go get her!"

Round one start:

"We have never felt such a strong sense of anger. We admire him much like our master does, but we wouldn't go so far to say that this feeling is love."

"Then," she cheerfully said, " Can you care to explain in depth this admiration for him. Sho was frequently angry with our master yet you hate him. Excluding his unfortunate treatment of Kyouko-chan, what is the main difference between Sho and Ren-san?"

Ka-poww! The grudge was knocked backwards and his arm flailed widely about. Although he was not so easily defeated, after a quick pep-talk he dawned on a set of boxing gloves and re-entered the ring.

"Sho-baka was a zealous and an inconsiderate brat. His anger was petty while Tsuruga-san had a purpose. It felt like Kyouko was a branch getting artfully pruned by his anger. He, after all, is godlike in his wrathfulness!"

The angel battled fiercely with the grudge; she questioned their motives and both had begun to work up a fierce sweat. Seeing their sister's valiant effort they slowly started filing in. The grudges ignored their intrusion as they watched the ring's contestants dual it out. After much anticipation the winner of round one was presented.

"So we've gone over your feelings for Reino, Sho, and Ren. You have told me you admire, respect, worship, revere, value, and look up to Ren-san. Although these feelings can be associated with someone whom you don't love; they are awfully strange to associate with just a common senpai." she paused for a moment. "You cannot possibly begin to tell me that you don't hold Ren-san in higher regards than Senpai?"

"Of course he is more dear to us than just some stranger. All I want to say is that although we hold him in high regard that doesn't have to equate to loving the guy. After all he's done for us like protecting Kyouko from beagle and chasing off Sho-baka we admire him and are attracted to his ruthfulness."

It is hard to believe that an angel could smile wickedly. Although Kyouko had a one time incident where she made an angel into a demon just by a single flick of her muscle. It has been known to happen and so it happens here- the angel contesting all day with the grudge had finally found her chance. Her sisters shivered violently behind her as she smiled and strode towards the bewildered demon. Stopping just before the grudge she smirked.

"Do you know the synonyms for admire and attraction?" The demon shook his head roughly.

"The synonyms for admire and attraction both are," she put a finger on her lips and looked both ways as if she were about to share a secret, "L-o-v-e!"

The angel giggled loudly while the grudges skin froze white. The stats were in, and the grudge fell over dead while the referee counted off the seconds.

"3-2-1; and it's over. Angel-chan has won the first round!" the angels celebrated fiercely while the grudges tending to their wounded brother. Both sides glowered at each other and made preparations for round two.


	3. A Grudge in Guam

Kyouko Mogami had made up her mind. She finished work off early just so she could meet up with Ren Tsuruga that much earlier. She felt bad knowing that she was imposing on the president as well as several other people, but a change had come over her. Kyouko wouldn't ignore these feelings inside her mind but she still felt embarrassed outright admitting them.

After arriving and finding nothing left to do she went to the beach and got caught up in her imagination. She was, however, quickly interrupted by a family and their mundane problems.

"Let us out, we'll chase them away." her grudges begged but she only ended up walking along the beach until she found a more solitary space. Her grudges sighed and let themselves be caught up in the surreal environment. A few even dared to sneak out and enjoy themselves in the water.

After the embarrassing defeat of the old leader a new one was elected. He wasn't an elder by any means but he had always been one of the first to respond to Kyouko's anger. He was enjoying himself as he was fanned by newbie grudges; he was sitting and relaxing just above the water when suddenly the water distorted as a figure rose out from underneath him.

"Run for your lives," he screamed in terror. If they were swallowed by a fish then they would most likely never return again. Out from the water a figure rose and the small grudges looked down to see a man pop out of the water.

Kyouko was silent for a few minutes before her eyes lit up and she said a name, "Corn?"

The grudges were astounded, "Not are first choice as to who the mystery man is." the leader tilted his head and glared at the man who had interrupting his vacation. The longer he glared he felt a familiar nagging feeling in the pit of his stomache. "Wait, isn't that Tsuruga-sama?"

"Looks a lot like him doesn't it!"

They stared in silence as he brushed Kyouko off and started walking away. "Jerk," one said as Kyouko collapsed onto the ground. They felt her emotions, her worthlessness, self hate, and regret and they clenched their teeth at everyone. Suddenly the man paused and started retracing his steps back to her. He bent down picked up a stick and wrote something in the sand. They craned their neck to see what he wrote when a shout of elation broke through Kyouko.

"Corn!"

The grudges were astounded and shocked at the news. One flew down and confirmed what he wrote.

"Heck, fairy-san is back I guess." They were unsure on how to process it when suddenly they were joined by another figure.

"Whose the guy?"

"Well excuse me angel-chan but its Kyouko's precious fairy."

"You mean Ren-san?" she asked and a strange expression grew on her face.

"Nope, I mean the one and only fairy,"

"Really, I am certain that's Ren-san down their!"

"Our thoughts exactly!"

They paused and watched the exchange.

"Well if it walks like a rabbit,"

"and talks like a rabbit,"

"and if it looks like one too,"

"Then it's a rabbit, right?" the lead grudge narrowed his eyes and rubbed them expecting the fairy prince to automatically turn back into Ren.

"You think his fairy glamour would have no affect on us, right?" the angel asked the grudges.

"Hate to agree with you on this one but your right." The leader grudge said.

"I feel something's not right," the angel said.

"And were going to find out why Tsuruga-sama seems to have spontaneously transformed back into Kyouko-chan's childhood friend."

"Don't worry I'm sure the power of love will help you guy's. After all your admiration and attraction for Ren-san will surely help you to uncover the truth."

The leader grudge swore quite loudly and the angel suddenly realized her position.

"Capture the angel I think it's about time for round two."

The angel squealed in terror as the grudges descended on her dragging her after their leader. The grudges all started to gather nearby and some were having a hard time figuring out what to watch: Kyouko's fairy or the second round to the battle between good and evil.

"So Angel-chan, you got to pick the first battle but I say we go first this time. Let us see who wins this round." the leader patted her head before retreating.

"First it was boxing now what'll it be?" he asked. Thousands of answers were shouted before he narrowed it down to one.

"We will be playing chess!" he announced.

After all it took a grudge to be cold and calculating.


	4. What's in a Grudge

Author's note- I'm looking around at my favorite fanfic's and I am noticing something. So I guess I should follow suit before I get to far into this.

Skip Beat! Does not in anyway belong to me. It belongs to the amazing author Yoshika Nakamura, who has created this amazing series. None of the characters belong to me either; I am just added a lot of personality and spunk to the characters known as grudges. Also I find it important to add that this fanfic does contain spoilers. So read on at your own discretion for I am not responsible here on by at this point to any information that leads to the loss of your innocence in the plots of this graphic novel.

Enjoy-

A ring gathered and their was a line split down the middle. Grudges had begun to fill one side of the bleachers and a few angels began to fill the other side. A plain table was laid out and the chess board procured was set up. The leader grudge smirked and sat down on one side while the angel sad down on the other. Finally the grudge started his first move and started interrogating the angel.

"What do you know of love?" he asked and moved his pawn forward two places before resting it down.

"We angels represent all that is good in Kyouko. Born of the goodness that she has now locked away we understand the tenderness and kindness she can give to people."

The grudge smirked and snapped his fingers, "Sure she can be kind, and she can love if she so chooses. However, how can a grudge possibly love someone?"

"I know not how, look into your own hearts for the answer their." She picked up her pawn and rotated it in her hands before placing it down. She stared at the grudge who smirked back and lifted his pawn and placed it.

"In our hearts there is only the need to avenge ourselves. The question earlier still stands. How can we love?" The game was heating up as a line of defense had established and he started calculating a way to break through her defense.

"A grudge is a feeling of resentment or ill-will; especially one lasting for a long time. It can possibly be interpreted as the hurt lover. Maybe this feeling of revenge is formed of your love?" The angel captured a pawn and thrown it into her growing stack.

" Or it can be interpreted as a dept that needs settling." the angels line of defense was weakening he could capture her rook if only she would just…

"Master and pretty boy are leaving!" a grudge shouted.

"Pretty boy?" the angel asked shocked.

The same grudge smiled and called out. "Hey, I maybe a grudge but I am not blind. And hates a pretty passionate emotion." he shrugged his shoulders and flew after Kyouko and Corn.

'What a twisted grudge' the others thought after him.

The grudges captured the angel and dragged her off while a few stayed behind to gather the supplies. After Kyouko settled down in the shop they started battling again.

"So why do you need to keep up this grudge against Sho. How far does he need to fall before it's enough?" The angel asked and the leader smiled.

"As far as he needs to until he is begging us to forgive him!" he cackled and managed to secure both of the Angel's bishops.

"I don't see why its necessary for you to hate him so much, wouldn't the best thing to do is to forget and move on."

"Consider it a favor to humanity as soon as we expose him for what he truly is. He would never corrupt the innocent hearts of women again and soon all will know how foolish this emotion of love truly is!"

"But that's wrong!" she cried out as she lost all of her rooks and several knights were threatened.

"Sweaty, we aren't worried about what's wrong or right." he had already captured most of her pawns, all that was left was to secure the queen.

" This guy is deceiving Kyouko-chan!" a grudge cried out angrily and several began to surround Kyouko in defense. Ren had just begun to make the proposition that she could cure him of his self-inflicted curse if she would kiss him. Many grudges began to swarm angrily like an angered hive of yellow jackets.

" We are protecting our master's heart from the guys you would gladly give it away to so it could be torn apart." finally the angel's queen was captured and the king cornered. "check-" the grudge scanned the board and grinned proudly, "mate"

The angels all gathered around and comforted her while the demon leader gathered around and joined the swarm of angered grudges. The diner's atmosphere was made colder and it was only through a miracle that their weren't any people around to feel the blunt force of their anger. They wanted to strangle the man for deceiving Kyouko.

"He says he's Corn right. If he was Ren he wouldn't be tricking her like this."

"Yeah, he claims he's a fairy, so that means he is susceptible to an attack."

"If he was Ren we'd hold ourselves back-"

"But he claims he's not!" another grudge finished gleefully.

All was left was for Kyouko to give the word. They buzzed in the open air at the ready while their unsuspecting pray sat obliviously below.


End file.
